Users of media content, e.g., video, images, etc., typically access such content through a media player such as a television, projector, monitor, computer, etc. A media player may receive media content from a wide variety of media content sources. Devices that may provide media content sources include a video cassette (VHS) player, a digital video disc (DVD) player, a computer, a gaming console, a digital video recorder (DVR), a still or video camera, a memory card, etc. Media players may also receive media content from various media content providers, such as broadband, satellite, and cable companies that provide access to many media content sources, e.g. media channels, pay per view, video on demand, music, games, and networks such as the Internet, cable television network, etc. Individual media content sources may be provided to a media player or to a content processing device such as a set top box (STB) or the like that in turn provides media content to the media player.
Some content processing devices and/or media players may simultaneously accept inputs from multiple media content sources. A user may thereby view multiple media content sources in one media player, e.g., by switching or toggling between sources. Switching sources generally includes toggling between multiple sources or choosing one source from a list of available sources, whereby content of a particular source is exclusively displayed. Some television sets allow a consumer to view content from more than one video channel simultaneously, such as through a picture-in-picture feature. However, media content from sources associated with different devices generally may not be viewed in such a simultaneous fashion. Further, televisions etc. providing picture in picture features and the like generally provide limited or no information about the source or media content available through that source. In order to view or obtain information about media content being provided through a particular source, a user generally must access a view that exclusively displays the media content of the source.